


You Both Got Hitched

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Engagement, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gen, Love, M/M, Marriage, Secret Marriage, Surprises, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team find out that Clint and Bucky already got married.</p><p>Sequel to 'Clint Is So Cute'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Both Got Hitched

The Avengers were having their annual get together.

Tony asked, "So Legolas, you and Bucky have been together for almost 2 years now, ready for the next step ?"

Clint and Bucky shared a look.

Steve said, "I'm curious too. I mean, Sam and I got married 3 months ago. Also Bruce and Helen are having a baby."

Maria said, "Nat and I are also engaged. So what about you two ?"

Bucky sighed, "Well we aren't getting engaged anytime soon."

Natasha asked, "Why, you two clearly love each other."

Clint looked at all of them and said, "Nat, that's because we got married 8 months ago."

Everyone exclaimed, "What!"

Tony said, "You two got hitched and you didn't tell us ?"

Bucky said, "We wanted to surprise you all. Plus we got married in Vegas."

Tony said, "I'm going to throw you both a reception. And you have to come."

Clint sighed and said, "OK, at least now your curiosity about our relationship will go."


End file.
